FALLING
by Dianzu
Summary: Kau jatuh pendosa. Kau telah jatuh. Jatuh pada orang yang tepat. [oneshot; junhao / seventeen]


_**Disclaimer**_ : _Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Pair** : Junhui/Minghao_

 _ **Genre** : Romance/Fantasy_

 _ **Warning** : (M) Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, implisit, Vampire!AU_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **FALLING** —

.

Darah—hanya terdiri dari lima huruf. Namun fungsinya begitu besar bagi makhluk hidup.

Tak ada darah; tak ada kehidupan. Karena cairan merah pekat menjalar dalam seluruh organ tubuh hingga sepenggal instrinsik merambat merayap. Pada hakikatnya sang darah adalah sang penguasa.

Apa kalian tahu Vampir?

Konon, katanya vampir itu penikmat darah. Mereka hidup untuk darah, dan mati tanpa darah. Senang menghisap darah manusia—nikmat katanya.

Tapi, mereka hanya muncul pada malam hari. Tak berani menampakkan diri jika sang surya menyapa dengan sinarnya yang terang menderang. Sudah dipastikan sangat—kelemahan Vampir itu sinar mentari yang menyilaukan.

Tapi, mereka haus akan bau amis menyengat. Karena mereka berpikir; darah adalah cinta mereka yang abadi.

Setiap malam ketika bulan purnama muncul, selalu saja ada korban mati berjatuhan di gang sempit kota. Mereka mati kehabisan darah. Leher mereka terdapat bekas gigitan. Matanya terlihat memutih dengan kulit pucat pasi.

Vampir itu—senang menghisap darah manusia.

"Kau percaya dengan kisah Vampir, _Gege_?" Minghao bertanya sembari menutup buku.

Yang dipanggil—Junhui hanya menoleh sekilas, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu hanyalah cerita fiksi."

Junhui dan Minghao—mereka adalah teman satu kampus (dan kebetulan pula apartemen mereka bersebelahan). Sangat akrab dan tak mungkin untuk dipisahkan; bagaikan amplop dan perangko. Akan menempel dengan erat.

"Begitu... padahal kisah yang kubaca begitu menarik." Minghao menghela napas sejenak.

Junhui menutup buku. Ditatapnya sang sahabat yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah murung, "Memang kamu mau bertemu vampir? Nanti kalau dihisap darahnya bagaimana?"

"Memangnya Vampir tidak suka minuman soda _fanta_?"

Tentu saja sahutan Minghao disambut oleh iringan tawa, "Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena _fanta_ berwarna merah. Dan lagi—lebih nikmat dibanding darah."

Junhui mengusap kepala Minghao perlahan, lalu ia tersenyum lembut, "Lebih baik kita masuk kelas sekarang."

.

Malam hari telah tiba. Minghao masih berkutat dengan buku ekonomi.

Sekilas menatap jendela apartemen, terpampang bulan menggantung indah di langit gelap. Minghao menghela napas sejenak.

Sejujurnya, ia masih penasaran akan Vampir. Apa benar cuma ada di kisah fiksi? Tapi, jika melihat keadaan—mana mungkin di zaman modern sekarang ada makhluk dengan kekuatan lain.

"Ya, mungkin memang hanya ada di cerita dongeng saja." gumam Minghao.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 malam sudah larut sangat untuk membuka mata. Minghao memutuskan untuk menutup buku ekonomi lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

Setelah selesai, langsunglah ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk nan lebar. Berusaha memejamkan mata yang—memang sudah mengantuk sejak awal.

Lampu kamar kini dimatikan. Kini, ruangan begitu hampa dengan hening malam serta gelap. Hanya ada siluet cahaya yang menyembul malu-malu dari balik tirai jendela.

Saatnya tidur.

Dengan bayangan yang merayap di atas tubuh.

.

"Sumpah demi Tuhan, Aku tidak bercanda!"

Mulut berucap beberapa kali. Menceritakan kebenaran yang ada. Minghao berusaha bercerita, " _Gege_ , kamu harus percaya. Aku tidak bohong!"

"Hantu itu tidak nyata, Minghao. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali berhenti membaca dongeng sebelum tidur." Junhui akhirnya angkat bicara.

Namun Minghao tetap mempertahankan ucapannya, " _Gege_ , kamu harus percaya."

Bau harum kopi dilupakan sejenak. Karena suara melengking Minghao tengah mendominasi sekarang. Junhui hanya mendengarkan. Telinganya siap 24 jam untuk mendengar keluh kesah Minghao.

"Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu solusi." ucap Junhui.

Minghao berhenti bercerita, ia menatap lekat wajah tampan Junhui, "Apa?"

"Malam ini, berhenti baca cerita fiksi."

.

Minghao memang penyuka cerita dongeng dan kisah klasik. Namun untuk saat ini, ia memilih mendengarkan ucapan Junhui.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak tidur malam. Takut melihat bayangan yang mengerikan. Lebih baik tidur lebih awal—lagipula bagus untuk kesehatan.

Malam kian datang, kini langit sungguh gelap gulita jika tidak ada bintang dan bulan. Gorong-gorong terlihat begitu sepi—tak ada suara cicitan tikus yang biasa berdecit mencari secuil makanan.

Ruangan begitu gelap. Hening tanpa suara. Hanya udara dari pendingin kamar yang dapat menyejukkan tubuh. Minghao begitu lelap sehingga terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

Hanya beberapa saat, karena tiga jam kemudian kedua matanya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Mendadak perutnya bergejolak —sesuatu minta dikeluarkan. Sungguh menyiksa memang rasanya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, kedua kaki kini melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Udara semakin dingin—terlihat dari embun yang menempel pada jendela.

Minghao lega karena beban hidup telah dikeluarkan, lantas ia kembali membaringkan diri di atas kasur.

Dengan bayangan yang berada di samping.

Minghao terjungkal, ia menatap takut, "S—siapa kau?!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Matanya memancarkan pupil berwarna merah darah. Ia tersenyum, terlihat gigi taring yang siap menggigit tubuhnya kapan saja.

Vampir?

"K—kau siapa?! Jawab Aku!"

Tak ada sahutan. Bayangan itu lalu pergi.

.

" _Gege_ , malam ini Aku mau menginap di apartemenmu." ucap Minghao.

Minghao sudah tidak tahan. Lihat saja kantung mata hitam yang bertengger indah di wajahnya. Ia muak. Ia takut. Ia merasa terancam, "Semalam seperti Vampir. Bukan—itu memang Vampir!"

"Kamu membaca kisah Vampir semalam?"

"Tidak. Aku serius! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Matanya merah, taringnya begitu tajam! A—aku takut..."

Junhui berpikir sejenak. Membuat Minghao harus membujuk berulang kali, " _Gege_..."

"Tidurlah di apartemenku malam ini."

.

Minghao bisa bernapas lega malam ini. Karena ada Junhui yang menjaganya.

"Terima kasih, _Ge_."

"Tidak masalah. Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja."

Junhui mulai memasak di dapur. Mengeluarkan beberapa potong daging dari dalam kulkas. Minghao tersenyum—ada kalanya ia merasa terpesona oleh Junhui. Ia begitu santai, dapat diandalkan, serta baik hati (dan jangan lupakan poin utamanya; dia tampan).

Perlahan, Minghao merona sendiri. _Kenapa jantungnya mendadak bergetar_?

Dilihatnya beberapa minuman yang Junhui keluarkan. Ada susu coklat dan sebotol minuman—mungkin anggur?

"Susu coklat buat siapa?" tanya Minghao.

"Untukmu." sahut Junhui tanpa melirik ke belakang.

Seketika, bibir ranum Minghao mengerucut lucu, "Kenapa Aku diberikan susu coklat? Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi kamu bocah yang harus diawasi."

Junhui masih fokus menyiapkan makan malam. Dipolesi beberapa masakan dengan rapi. Ini adalah makan malam spesial—karena bersama Minghao. Ya, tentu saja yang berhubungan dengan Minghao pasti begitu spesial dalam hati Junhui.

Hidangan telah siap. Minghao segera datang ke dapur untuk membantu, "Biar Aku saja yang bawa," ucap Minghao.

"Kamu duduk saja di kursi. Biar Aku yang bawa."

Sekali lagi, Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Begitu menggemaskan. Junhui tak dapat menahan untuk sekadar mencubit hidungnya pelan, "Kamu lucu ketika merajuk."

Yang dicubit hanya semakin merona. Lalu mereka makan malam bersama dengan canda dan tawa.

.

" _Gege_ , apa kamu pernah merasa takut tidur sendirian?"

Minghao bertanya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya belum terpejam sama sekali. Ia masih mengajak bicara Junhui yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Tidak."

Tidak heran lagi jika Junhui menjawab seperti itu—toh dari awal memang pria keturunan Cina itu tak mengambil pusing tentang makhluk yang terkenal dalam kisah-kisah dongeng.

Suara deru napas Junhui terdengar. Minghao membalikkan badan menghadap Junhui berada. Ditelusuri wajah dengan lekukan yang sempurna. Terpancar sinar rembulan dari celah kain gorden pada jendela. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya begitu putih, rahangnya keras. Minghao tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

Tangannya mulai menjelajahi wajah Junhui. Disentuhnya kening, lalu turun ke hidung, dan berakhir pada bibir merah muda nan kenyal. Minghao merona menatapnya.

Perlahan, kedua mata Junhui terbuka, "Aku tahu Aku tampan."

"P-percaya diri sekali, _Gege_." ucap Minghao gugup. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh ke arah lain.

Minghao berusaha terlelap dalam tidur. Namun nampaknya tidak bisa. Karena dua lengan sudah memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari arah belakang. Mengecup tengkuknya sensual dengan deru napas yang menderu.

" _Ge_ —"

"Aku ingin kamu, Hao. Sangat."

Tengkuk kembali dikecup mesra. Begitu lincah arah gerak lidah Junhui yang menjamah kulit putih nan mulus milik Minghao. Dihisap perlahan, lalu merambah menjadi jilatan. Terpampang jelas tanda merah di sana.

Minghao menutup mulut. Ia suka (sangat). Tapi ia terlalu malu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menutup mata. Menahan suara aneh yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Keluarkan. Kumohon." bisik Junhui. Dijilatinya daun telinga yang mulai memerah.

Tak tahan. Sungguh. Tangan Junhui mulai merayap ke dalam baju Minghao. Diusap perut rata dengan sensual, dan berakhir mencubit nipple Minghao yang mulai mengeras.

Minghao akhirnya buka suara. Ia mengeluarkan suara aneh—namun terdengar indah di telinga Junhui. Begitu terus menerus. Junhui diam-diam tersenyum, lalu mulai menindih tubuh ringkih Minghao.

Dibukanya baju Minghao dan bajunya perlahan. Memperlihatkan tubuh mulus dengan sempurna. Junhui suka. Tubuh Minghao sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Minghao hanya dapat membuang wajah karena malu.

Ditariknya wajah Minghao agar menatap kepadanya, lalu dilumat habis bibir merah muda yang menggoda. Junhui sangat suka. Sudah lama ia menginginkan ini dari Minghao. Sayang—bocah itu belum pandai berciuman rupanya. Masih kaku dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membuat Junhui yang mendominasi.

Keduanya menikmati. Junhui menyatukan diri pada Minghao. Membuat sang bocah polos sedikit terisak. Sakit katanya. Tak tinggal diam, Junhui menjamah seluruh tubuh sang sahabat.

Dikecupi perut hingga jakun Minghao. Sampai pada titik leher sang sahabat. Ia mengecupnya. Minghao semakin mendesah. Lalu berteriak.

Sakit. Darah mulai merembes pada leher. Junhui menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Minghao sadar—gigitan Junhui begitu aneh.

" _Gege_ , apa yang—akhh,"

Jeritan semakin menjadi. Kulit Junhui semakin pucat dilihat. Ia begitu nafsu menghisap darah Minghao.

Dia adalah sang Vampir dalam dongeng.

Minghao menangis. Ia takut, ia kesakitan—namun tercampur rasa nikmat juga. Ia menitikan air mata. Ia mulai terisak. Hanya bisa mencakar punggung telanjang Junhui.

Perlahan gigitan mulai melunak. Junhui sedikit menjauh, lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minghao, "Maaf," bisiknya.

Minghao masih terisak. Sungguh sakit leher dan bagian bawahnya, " _Gege_ , kamu—"

"Iya, Aku Vampir."

Ruangan mendadak hening. Minghao hanya dapat bungkam sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia masih memeluk tubuh Junhui yang berada tepat di atasnya, "Ternyata Vampir itu nyata."

Junhui enggan berkomentar. Ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Minghao. Menghirup aroma tubuh Minghao yang begitu wangi dan menyegarkan, "Maaf membohongimu."

Tangan Minghao mengusap lembut rambut Junhui, "Kamu bohong, _Ge_."

"Aku berniat menghisap darahmu. Tapi, Aku malah jatuh cinta padamu. Haha."

Keduanya masih berpelukan. Masih bersatu. Tangan Minghao masih mengusap lembut rambut Junhui.

"Minghao,"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Tidak masalah jika kamu marah. Itu hal yang wajar." ujar Junhui.

"Mana bisa Aku marah pada sosok yang Aku cintai, _Ge_."

Perlahan, Junhui kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mencintai makhluk busuk macam Aku."

"Apa kamu selalu memangsa orang lain untuk dijadikan korban?" tanya Minghao.

"Ya, sebelum bertemu kamu."

"Setelah bertemu denganku?"

"Aku ingin bertaubat. Tapi terkadang _khilaf_."

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir tipis Minghao. Ia semakin lembut mengusap rambut Junhui, "Hisap saja darahku jika itu keinginanmu."

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku tidak mau kamu mati."

"Asal mati karenamu, Aku rela."

"Aku yang tidak rela."

Minghao menangkup wajah Junhui. Dikecupnya hidung mancung sang Vampir lembut, "Jangan hisap darah orang lain lagi, ya."

Junhui tersenyum, lalu melumat sekilas bibir ranum Minghao, "Aku janji. Mungkin mulai sekarang Aku akan minum soda _fanta_ saja."

Minghao tertawa. Melupakan fakta jika tadi ia menangis karena menahan sakit pada leher dan bagian bawah.

"Kamu tidak takut kan kalau Aku ini Vampir?"

"Ya, mau takut ataupun tidak, pada ujungnya Aku akan berhadapan denganmu tuan Vampir." ucap Minghao.

Keduanya terkekeh sejenak, lalu kembali menyatukan diri. Antara Vampir dan manusia—menciptakan perdamaian di antara dua kubu yang berbeda haluan. Menghias malam dengan rasa cinta yang indah.

Darah—adalah lima huruf yang digabungkan. Darah adalah kehidupan. Tanpa darah; tak ada kehidupan.

Darah panas dan dingin. Mereka sama. Disatukan dalam satu organ tubuh. Menjadikan keduanya bersaing. Sefragmennya mengalir bagai air terjun.

Kini sang Vampir telah jatuh pada pelukan manusia tak berdosa. Sang pendosa akan disucikan oleh yang polos.

Kau jatuh pendosa. Kau telah jatuh. Jatuh pada orang yang tepat.

.

 **Selesai**

— **Tangerang, 13 April 2018 - 23:00 PM** —

.

 _ **A/N:** fanfik ini sudah saya publish di wattpad. sekarang saya publish juga di ffn. Semoga terhibur!_


End file.
